


Snapshots: A Seventeen Flash Fic Event

by snap_shots17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fic Event, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, flash fic event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snap_shots17/pseuds/snap_shots17
Summary: Hi, fellow Carats! Welcome to Snapshots, a Seventeen flash fic event.One challenge a month, hosted by Mods P and B.Flash fiction is a kind of literature that limits the author to a word count of 1,000 words or less. It’s longer than a drabble (100 words) but shorter than a full-length short story. Flash fiction, by nature, hints at or implies its existence within a larger story.Inspired by @tiny_sparks’ writing challenge.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Boo Seungkwan/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Boo Seungkwan/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Boo Seungkwan/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 31





	1. Snapshots General Rules

Hi, fellow Carats! Welcome to Snapshots, a Seventeen flash fic event inspired by @tiny_sparks’ writing challenge! As this event is largely inspired by their event, most of the mechanics are similar to tiny_sparks’. Many thanks to Mod N for giving us her blessing to create this event for the Seventeen fandom! 

To start off, we’re eyeing to do one challenge every month. Mod P and Mod B will be accompanying you in these challenges! See the schedule guidelines below. :)

First of all, to those who are wondering, **what is flash fiction**? 

Flash fiction is a kind of literature that limits the author to a word count of **1,000 words or less**. It’s longer than a drabble (100 words) but shorter than a full-length short story. It may not be enough to tell a full story with world-building and character backgrounds, but that’s exactly the beauty of it. Flash fiction, by nature, hints at or implies its existence within a larger story. 

As your mods are writers as well, we recognize that it can be a bit tiring to weave stories rich in detail. This flash fiction event aims to give a breather to both writers and readers alike by providing Carats with stories just within the 1,000-word limit.

* * *

**GENERAL RULES:**

  1. Sticking to the definition of flash fiction, all works must be within **100-1,000 words** only.   
  

  2. **All pairings are welcome**! This fandom-wide event accepts all pairings within SVT, mono and poly ships are allowed! Genderbend is also allowed, as long as the pairing is in SVT. However, **ships that crossover with other groups are not allowed**.   
  

  3. The **writing period will span two weeks** , which means you have 14 days to plan and write your flashfic! On months with birthday events, the writing period is shortened to 11 days. Mods will announce the deadlines and other important dates on Twitter, so be sure to follow us @snap_shots17. Our [carrd](https://t.co/Vkkwv8Y5Xh?amp=1) is also always updated with our monthly schedule and ongoing events.  
  

  4. **Each challenge will be given a different theme**. Writers must stick with the theme for their flashfic, but we’re going to allow being loose with the interpretation of the theme. The first theme will be set by us, but the following themes will be decided via a poll on our Twitter.   
  

  5. There may be some **special event challenges** that coincide with special events such as members’ birthdays, album anniversaries, holidays, and so on.  
  

  6. **The entire event will be** **hosted on AO3** so we highly advise you to have an account on AO3. You may not post your submissions elsewhere until the reveal date but afterward, feel free to put it on other platforms if you so desire.   
  

  7. **The authors will be anonymous until the reveal date**. The fics will be revealed in batches after the submission date, while their authors remain anonymous. The author reveals will only be done after all fics for that challenge have been revealed. Take care not to reply to comments on your fics until the reveal is done!  
  

  8. **All submissions must be completely new.** Fics that have already been posted as a standalone somewhere will not be accepted, and neither will flashfics set in or around an already existing story as a side story/ spinoff/ sequel or whatnot. You may, however, create an expansion for the story you submitted after the reveal date.   
  

  9. **Plagiarism is a big no-no!** If you copied someone else’s work, we will delete your work from our collection and ban you from further participating in the event.   
  

  10. **Certain themes** (incest, rape/noncon, dubcon, pedophilia, underage sex) **are not allowed**. If your submission has any of the following, we will reject it from the collection immediately. 



* * *

**EVENT SCHEDULE:  
** **  
**This is a sample schedule with which each challenge will be done:

  * 2 days polling for each challenge theme
  * 1-day break for Mods' preparation
  * 14 days of registration, writing, and submission
  * 7 days for reveals



However, for months with birthday events (which is most of the year, our boys dominate the calendar), the schedule is like so:

  * 2 days polling for Main Challenge theme
  * 1-day break for Mods' preparation
  * 11 days of registration, writing, and submission for Main Challenge
  * 7 days for Main Challenge reveals
  * 5 days registration, writing, and submission for Birthday Challenge
  * 2 days for Birthday Challenge reveals



For more details about the Birthday Challenge, please refer to Chapter 3 of this work.  
  
That’s about it! Specific dates for each challenge will be posted on Twitter and updated on our Carrd. 

* * *

Feel free to contact us via DM on **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/snap_shots17) **, **[CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/snap_shots17)** , or **[Tumblr](https://snap-shots17.tumblr.com/ask) **(anon allowed) for any inquiries! 

We look forward to a fun event with everyone! 

\- Mods P and B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For submission guidelines, proceed to the next chapter of this post. :)


	2. Snapshots Submission Guidelines, FAQ

**SUBMISSION GUIDELINES:**

Hello, fic writers! We’re so glad that you have chosen to join us for Snapshots. The following are the submission guidelines: 

  * Once each challenge’s theme has been announced, we will open a Google Form for that challenge’s registration. Different challenge = different registration, you’re not bound to us after the first one. :)  
  

  * Fill up the registration form to indicate your interest in joining us for that challenge. 1 registration per entry. 
    * **MULTIPLE ENTRIES:** If you intend to submit more than one entry for the challenge, we will only allow you to do so after the previous one is submitted and all details finalized. Other than that, you may submit as many entries as you want per challenge. We do highly encourage that multiple entries focus on different ships or characters, though. And remember, quality over quantity!  
  

  * We will email you to confirm that we have received your registration. Expect some check-in emails within the writing period as well for our reminders.   
  

  * Once that’s done, you can upload your flashfic to that challenge’s collection on AO3 at any point before or on the deadline (links will be provided). Here's a [quick guide](https://snap-shots17.tumblr.com/post/626052367268315136/how-to-post-to-collection) on how to do that. Inform via DMs or email that you have uploaded your fic to the collection so that we can approve it.  
  

  * If you need to drop out of the challenge for any reason whatsoever, please send us a message before the deadline! We will not judge if you do, and you will still be accepted to join further challenges down the line. However, if you don’t submit a fic within the deadline and don’t send us any message explaining why (whether within or after the challenge period) then you will be banned.



* * *

**FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS (FAQ):**

  * **Do you have any limits on fic ratings? Can I write about triggering themes?**  
We accept fics of all ratings from G to E, as long as they are tagged properly. The only limitation we have on content are the ones mentioned in the previous chapter. The same goes for triggering content. We accept them, but please make sure to tag them appropriately.   
  

  * **Can I submit 2 parts/ POVs of the same AU in one challenge?  
** Unfortunately, no. As an extension of our rule that each submitted work must be totally new and a standalone, we will not accept submissions that feature the same storyline in separate works, even if it's an all-new AU for the event. If this happens, we will ask you to either condense your works into one or post one part for the event then upload the other post-event as a sort of extension/ bonus content/ sequel.  
  

  * **Can I include media (images, sound files, etc.) in my submission?  
** They are allowed, but certain conditions must be met. If these media files contain words that are apart from those within the fic, they must be counted within the 1,000-word limit. If the same words appear in the fic and the media is simply supplemental (ex. narration, visualization, etc.) then only the words in the fic will be considered for the word limit. 



* * *

Feel free to contact us via DM on **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/snap_shots17) **, **[CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/snap_shots17)** , or **[Tumblr](https://snap-shots17.tumblr.com/ask) **(anon allowed) for any inquiries! 

Happy writing!


	3. Birthday Challenges

**BIRTHDAY CHALLENGES:**

Starting in October 2020, we will be celebrating the members' birthdays by hosting a special Birthday Challenge for them each month. 

**RULES:**

  * Most of the general rules carry over, particularly the ones about the word limit and content guidelines of each fic. 
  * What differs is that on BC events, only the member/s whose birthday month it is and their ships are allowed. (Ex. October will be Jeonghan-centric and Jeonghan-ships only, November will be Woozi-centric, Woozi-ships, The8-centric, and The8-ships only)



**What to expect during Birthday Challenge events:**

  * Shorter event period (5 days registration-submission, 2 days reveal).
  * No themes. You can prepare early since you know when the members’ birthday events are.
  * Multiple submissions are allowed but at a maximum of 2 entries per celebrant/ celebrant ship. (Ex. On months with one celebrant like October, you may submit a maximum of 2 fics focusing on Jeonghan or any of his ships. On months with multiple celebrants like November, you may submit a max of 2 for Woozi and his ships, and another 2 for The8 and his ships = 4 max entries. On February, 2 max each for DK, Vernon, Dino, and their ships = 6 max entries overall, etc.)



* * *

**2020-2021 _Tentative_ Schedule**

  * **October 21-27:** Jeonghan
  * **November 22-28:** Jihoon, Minghao
  * **January 5-11:** Jisoo (Josh's birthday is actually December, but since we plan on having a holiday break end of December - early January, we'll do his event on January) and Seungkwan 
  * **February 2-13:** DK, Vernon, and Dino
  * **April 24-30:** Mingyu
  * **June 20-26:** Junhui and Soonyoung
  * **July 22- 28:** Wonwoo
  * **August 22-28:** Seungcheol




End file.
